I'm Not that Girl
by MoaningMomoMormon
Summary: this is about Ty Lee, Katara, and Toph and their problems with thier crushes, it's the sequel to what are minds to rocks and stones please R
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not That Girl

**A/N hey, it's me again, this is the sequel to what are minds to rocks and stones, this makes me happy, I've been meaning to write the sequel for forever and so here it is**

**Disclaimer: um… well you know the drill avatar's not mine, with some clever joke I'm supposed to make up**

Chapter 1

Katara was gathering wood alone in the woods when she saw her brother Sokka sitting on the forest floor with tears in his eyes.

"Sokka, what happened?" Katara asked kindly.

"Su- Suki's gone." Sokka choked out

"What, how do you know what happened."

"Ty Lee told me, she said Azula killed her, she said Azula killed them all." Sokka answered darkly.

"Well with all the help we have you'll be able to avenge her, make her death worth something." Katara comforted, but not doing so well her self trying not to cry.

"Why does everyone I care about leave me!?" Sokka screeched.

"Not everyone we, your friends, are still here." Katara answered.

"No your not, you falling in love with Zuko, Aang falling in love with Toph, and everyone I fall in love with ends up dead." Sokka said bitterly. Katara tried to think of someway to comfort him, but she couldn't it was all true. She couldn't deny that she was falling in love with Zuko, Aang couldn't even hide his feelings from a blind hog-monkey and both of Sokka's past girlfriends had died.

"Well what about Ty Lee, I can tell you have a crush on her and she has one on you." Katara said.

"No, like I've said all my past girlfriends have died, I don't wasn't that happening again." Sokka said.

"So you're going to brake her hart." Katara asked.

"To protect her… yes." He answered and walked away. Katara fought the urge to go after him, he needed some time alone. She walked back into camp to see Ty Lee sitting by the unmade fire with a sad look on her face.

"Ty Lee, what's wrong?" Katara asked. Ty Lee jumped up at the sound of Katara's voice.

"Nothing, I've never been better." She said, attempting a smile, and failing.

"No one's probably told you, but I'm sort of the group mother, if something is bothering you just tell me." Katara insisted.

"Ok, well, I told Sokka about Suki, and well now I'm afraid he hates me." Ty Lee admitted.

"Why would he hate you." Katara asked

"Because I was there, I should have stopped it, I tried but if I had done anymore I would have been killed." Ty Lee burst out.

"Look, I know my brother, he wouldn't hate you for telling him or just being there, he would be glad you told him." Katara answered.

"So he doesn't hate me?" Ty Lee asked.

"Nope, not in the slightest." Katara answered.

"Thank you, that was a lot more than my mom would have ever done." Ty Lee answered and cartwheeled off. Katara smiled and looked up to see a black dot in the air coming closer and closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nickelodeon owns it not me if I did, things would be A LOT different

A/N sorry it's been a while I promise to try to be more steady in my updates.

Chapter 2

"Aang, Toph your back!" Katara shouted as they landed.

"Yep, and that's not the only thing that's back!" Toph exclaimed, jumping off the glider.

"So you got your memory back?" Katara asked.

"Yep." Toph answered happily, it was a relief to finally remember everything. Then Zuko came tumbling out of the woods carrying fire wood.

"For tonight when it gets cold." Zuko answered their questioning eyes. Then almost simultaneously from opposite ends of the clearing Ty Lee and Sokka came out of the woods. Then a minuet later Iroh came out of the woods and the entire gang was together.

"So what's for lunch?" Aang asked.

"Yah, I am STARVING." Toph concurred

"Well, I saw a stream back there, I could go fishing." Sokka volunteered.

"I'll come with you." Zuko offered, knowing he was horrible at fishing but wanting to get in Sokka's good favor.

"No you won't, you can go gather fruit or something." Sokka responded angrily. Zuko thought it best not to argue, grabbed some baskets and did as directed. Then next half-hour was spent with everyone watching Ty Lee doing her random and mostly impossible stretches, everyone except Toph who was picking her toes. Sokka came back with four fish and Zuko soon after with two basketfuls of fruit.

"That smells delicious." Katara exclaimed as Zuko cooked the fish. Soon lunch was ready and everyone dug into their shares. When lunch was finished no one was in the mood to do anything, then suddenly Toph jumped up.

"Someone's coming." She whispered urgently. Then an old man entered the clearing, looking determinedly at Iroh.

"Uncle, please tell me this is _not_ one of your old friends." Zuko said, having had met many of Iroh's old friends.

"No, I've never seen this man before." Iroh answered.

"Iroh, grand master of the order of the lotus, your assistance in needed." The man spoke in a voice that hinted that there was much more to be said.

"Very well, children, you are on your own, Zuko, you are now responsible for teaching the Avatar fire bending, Good bye, and I'll see you when my mission is complete." And with that Iroh walked into the night with a complete stranger.

"That was weird." Toph said.

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere tonight, why don't we set up camp." Katara suggested trying to break the tense feeling emitting from the campers.

"The boys and girls should have separate camps." Sokka decided glaring at Zuko almost daring him to argue. Katara saw that look, and thought maybe if Zuko and Sokka got to know each other, her brother might not be so appalled at the idea of her and Zuko.

"Ok, I saw another clearing a little ways back when we were flying here, you guys can go set up camp there and us girls will stay here." Katara suggested. Everyone nodded their consent and the boys left while the girls started setting up camp.

A/N I'm so excited for the next chapter it'll be so so so so happy :) but if you want to read it REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry, I'm a bad author; I shouldn't make you wait for so long, well here is my happy chapter.

Chapter 3

"Well everything's set up." Aang said happily, then Momo attacked him and they both fell to the ground.

"I'll get a fire going." Zuko said looking cautiously at Sokka incase he disagreed. Sokka gave a shrug and Zuko took that as a yes.

"So what are we going to do tonight." Aang asked.

"Um… sleep." Zuko answered giving Aang a could-you-be-any-weirder look.

"Come on, it's a guys only night can we do something fun?" Aang asked.

"Well I can tell you one thing we _won't _be doing, sneaking off to the girls camp." Sokka said glaring at Zuko.

"I wasn't planning on it, I was planning on sleeping." Zuko said.

"Sure that's what you want us to think isn't it, you want us to all to go to sleep then you were going to sneak off to see my sister weren't you!" Sokka yelled, standing up and pointing a finger accusatorily at Zuko.

"Um… no I wasn't going to do that, I was going to sleep." Zuko said very slowly incase Sokka might not understand.

"Oh, no you're not, you and I are going to stay up all night, so I know that you're here." Sokka said.

"So we're pulling an all nighter huh?" Aang said excitedly watching the conversation with interest.

"Well, ok if you insist, but won't we be tired tomorrow?" He asked.

"Extremely tired, but we can't let the girls know we stayed up all night." Aang said, grinning. Zuko rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. In a few hours they were bored just sitting there and it was getting dark so Sokka thought he'd start up the conversation.

"So Aang what happened on your trip with Toph?" He asked casually. To his surprise Aang turned a deep shade of pink.

"Um… well… you know I just took her up to the mountain range, and we Earth bended." Aang answered.

"And…" Sokka asked digging for information.

"Nothing I mean well we did kind of…" the last part of his words drifted off into nothingness.

"You kind of… what?" Zuko asked interested in the Avatars embarrassment.

"Well, I kissed her." Aang mumbled.

"What wow Aang you work fast, she barely gets her memory and you go and lay one on her." Sokka laughed, and even Zuko looked surprised.

"No, it wasn't like that, well, I've kind of liked her for a while now, you know ever since Zuko and Katara kissed, but she didn't really like me back, then when Ty Lee said that it had to be an equally traumatizing positive experience, I thought well that it'd be a positive experience." Aang explained.

"And you really wanted to kiss her." Sokka finished.

"Well what about you and Ty Lee?" Aang asked trying to change the subject. But to his surprise Sokka's cheerful face, turned the other way around.

"Look, that's something I don't want to talk about right now." Sokka said.

"What wrong?" Aang asked.

"Well, its just that with every other girl I've liked something's happened to them, so I'm not going to like anyone, just in case." Sokka mumbled.

"What, so you thing your jinxed or something?" Zuko laughed. Sokka glared at him and Zuko regretted laughing since he was trying to win this guy's favor.

"Sokka just because bad things have happened in the past doesn't mean you should cut love out of your future." Aang advised.

"Look lets just drop this subject ok, now what are you going to do now that you've kissed Toph?" Sokka asked.

"Am I supposed to do something?" Aang asked worriedly.

"Well you could go all lovey dovey, or you could be the hard to get." Sokka started getting excited.

"But I'm not hard to get, and I probably wouldn't last a week being lovey dovey." Aang complained. Zuko opened his mouth to offer some advise when Sokka inturupted him.

"Look if you want to be accepted into this group you have to do something, you have to stay away from my sister until I've judged you." Sokka challenged.

"Fine." Zuko agreed, hoping he'd be able to be "judged" quickly.

"Alright now lets all help our young friend woo his lady." Sokka decided excitedly. Zuko resisted the urged to roll his eyes and they spent the rest of the night planning.

**A/N ok, I'll be quicker, cause I've been horrible, and just so you know, next chapter is the girls camp R&**


	4. Chapter 4

dis•claim•er diss kláymər

**dis·claim·er****diss kláymər**

**noun **

**Definition:**

1. **commercial law ****refusal to accept responsibility**: **a statement refusing to accept responsibility for something, e.g. a denial of legal liability for any injury associated with a product**

2. **law ****statement renouncing legal right**: **a statement saying that somebody gives up a legal right or claim to something such as damages arising from an accident**

3. **law ****denial of knowledge**: **a statement denying knowledge of something**

**A/N I think the above should clear that up, anyways sorry for being such a bad author, you should tie me to a stake and eat toasted marshmallows in front of me.**

**Chapter 4**

"What do you think the guys are doing right now?" Ty Lee asked, while they all sat around the campfire.

"Probably trying to do something to prove their manliness; he wimps." Toph reasoned.

"They're not all wimps." Katara defended.

"Sorry I forgot, Zuko's in that camp Sorry Fire Lady Katara." Toph teased. Katara blushed a deep red.

"I-I was talking about Sokka." Katara lied.

"And Ty Lee's favorite color is black, I'm not buying it." Toph laughed.

"Why couldn't she be talking about Sokka?" Ty Lee sighed, probably imagining some scene of Sokka rescuing her from some sort of dangerous animal. Toph snorted, and Ty Lee glared at her.

"Ok," Katara started, deciding that this wasn't the best subject to talk about, "So Toph What did you and Aang do while getting your memory back?" To her surprise and pleasure Toph blushed, and her startled defenses were down.

"Um… we flew… and did some Earth bending… and…" At this point Toph's voice faded off into nothingness.

"What happened?" Ty Lee asked excitedly, being one who LOVED gossip.

"And that's about it, not much to do up them but eat and Earth bend!" Toph spat out, her defenses back full blast.

"Come one, it's just us, the boys are probably doing something stupid like having a glaring contest, and we won't tell a soul, who would we tell." Toph thought about it, it might be nice to get it off her chest…

"Fine I'll tell you but if you tell anyone else, EVER, you will not see the next morning." Toph threatened, looking especially at Ty Lee.

"We won't say a word." Ty Lee and Katara recited together.

"Well when we were up there Aang, well, he kissed me, and that's what got my memory back, and I have kind of had a crush on him for a while now." Toph admitted quietly.

"This is so weird, I like Sokka, you like Aang, and Katara likes Zuko, it's like a never ending date." Ty Lee exclaimed.

"This is so cheesy it could be a romance story." Toph joked.

"Well I wonder what's going to happen next, in our little story." Katara laughed, "But for now let's get some sleep." They all agreed, and went into their tents to sleep.


End file.
